


Star Trek - Coffee Shop AU

by MCEWEN



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: (( This is my first time writing a coffee shop AU, and I kind of picked the OTP out of the air because it didn’t fit any of my OC’s (They’ll be the main focus for these prompts). Anyway this is for the Autumn OTP Challenge on Tumblr. It's super short because I didn't know where I was going with this. ))





	Star Trek - Coffee Shop AU

“Tea, Earl Grey, hot.” Captain Jean-Luc Picard said when he finally got to the front of the line. The coffee shop was busier today than usual, but the line had moved quickly. He watched as his tea was made. The man working behind the counter was new and unusually fast, especially for a new hire.

He took his tea as it was given to him, noticing now that the new guy’s skin wasn’t quite the right color, and his eyes weren’t quite natural either. He read the name tag. “Thank you, Data.”

“I am merely fulfilling my duties,” Data replied with a slight pause as he looked at the Captain’s pips on his collar, “Captain.” The android nodded and moved on to the next customer.

Captain Picard took a seat near the counter so he could watch the android- Data, he reminded himself. He has a name. Each movement was with purpose and precision as he quickly worked his way through his customer’s orders. The Captain tried not to stare. Each time Data looked his way, he pretended to be looking instead at his tablet, a ruse he was sure Data was already on to. As time passed, Data seemed to look his way more and more, making eye contact more than once.

Had Data taken a special notice of him as well? He told himself no. It would be silly. Who would waste time on programming the subroutines needed for—

He found himself staring again, this time Data’s gaze lingered on him as well. The android gave him an overly-obvious and awkward wink. Captain Picard’s face reddened as he picked up his tea to hid his embarrassment by taking a sip.

Bah, cold! How long had he been sitting here? Far too long. It was time to get back to the ship. As he walked out, he hoped that Data would be there when he came in for his tea tomorrow. Perhaps, he could remember to drink it next time.


End file.
